One Night
by Moonlight Outsider
Summary: One night in Elysium, while Kunzite was a teenager and Zoisite was only a boy less than ten years old Zoisite caught a fever, and Kunzite took care of him. Since they were so young, there was only shounen-ai in this pure, clear story, hope you enjoy it


**One night**

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

**The author's words:** Well…I'm afraid that there may be some grammar errors or bugs on spell…It's really not that easy to write fictions in English, while I am a Chinese myself. I beg your forgiveness if you find such bugs…and I will be really grateful if you were so kind to tell me how to correct such mistakes…

The Chinese version will be submitted as well, enjoy it if you like~~ : )

**The story:**

After the washing of the continuous showers of the rain in the night of yesterday, the sky upon Elysium seemed much more clearer than the other days. The bright sun was shining in the east of the light blue crystal-like heaven. The air was filled with the fragrance of soil and plant—what a nice and lovely day!

The king of the Golden Elysium was enjoying a comfortable mode just same as the day. Hence, his only son, Prince Endimion, was lucky enough to have a day break that he seldom had before. He could enjoy himself today, he was allowed to spend his all day on playing, without considering the rules and schedules created by the Presbyterians. The schedules and the plans for royal education was bloody too strict and harsh for a boy in his adolescence.

The terrain king summoned the four youth he chose to study together and to guard for his precious Endimion. The four boys were selected carefully from the whole kingdom—and the whole kingdom meant the whole earth planet. They were the best children on the earth, all smart and brave, good at anything they were taught.

The four boys were trained not only as the guardians of the prince, but also as the guardians of Elysium. Plus, they were all extremely good-looking.

Three of the four youth from noble family appeared in front of him. The king took a glance and noticed that there were only Jadeite, Nephrite and Kunzite. So he asked:"Where is Zoisite?"

He was a little unpleased. Up to now, Zoisite hadn't disobeyed any orders. But he was always questioning. The copper-haired beautiful boy doubted almost any orders, including those from his teacher Kunzite. Yet, since the king could not find a more excellent boy, he prefer to bear the curious boy, anyway, he was less than ten years old, and the king was looking forward to train him to be a perfect guardian without question—even without opinion, perhaps.

"Zoisite got wet in the rain last night and caught a cold, and he had a high temperature this morning, so he beg your forgiveness, your Majesty." It was the silver-haired youth answering. He was about seventeen years old and seems to be the eldest, the strongest and the leader of the four guardians.

He Majesty frowned. Then he asked:"How could a guardian caught a cold only in a rain?" The king paused, then continued:"Kunzite, you are in charge of his training, what is that going?"

The guardian named Kunzite bowed before answering:"That is just going very well, your Majesty. As for his fever, I think it's a reason of the suddenly increased training intensity. The extra work made him stress and tired, and he is just in his weakest age. However, Zoisite was no doubt a genius, and he has a gift in sensitivity, hence, I believe that he would be the best worrier of Elysium Kingdom."

Kunzite's words were rather reasonable and sounding. Perhaps he was telling the truth, but he did have some private thought. He admire his little talent pupil, he felt something—something he didn't sure yet—on this elegant emerald-eyed boy…well, whatever, he felt uncomfortable when the king showed his disliking Zoisite.

Kunzite was the king's favorite guardian, so his words worked. He Majesty nodded before said:"Kunzite, I hope you are correct. And all of you three, Endimion could have a break today, you should take care of his security. You are dismissed."

"Hai." Kunzite bowed and withdrew, followed by Jadeite and Nephrite.

Endimion enjoyed himself very much, since he had almost forgotten the feeling of playing. He didn't back to the palace until it was late in the evening. He went to Beryl who was a girl receiving the training as a magician for chatting as soon as he was back. Therefore, Kunzite, Nephrite and Jadeite were dismissed, they went back for their own works.

Kunzite felt extremely necessary to have a look at his pupil. Well, it's important for him to know how is his trainee, isn't it? Kunzite discussed with himself, and gave a positive answer as quickly as possible.

The maid on duty told Kunzite that the temperature of his student stayed high for the whole day. That was really bad news to the teacher in anxious. He rushed into Zoisite's room without asking the maid for authorizing, fortunately the maid knew that he was in charge of the boy's training, so she didn't stopped him.

Zoisite was sleeping in bed. His silky copper hair was slightly wet by his cold sweat, and his pale skin was even more pale, except for the pink on his cheek. He seemed asleep, but Kunzite saw his slightly shivering lips, and he knew the boy wasn't sleeping well.

Kunzite couldn't help covered the beauty's forehead with his hand, and he was shocked by the heat. He felt hurt in his heart, but before he noticed that feeling, Zoisite awoke, and broke the elder's thought:"Kunzite-sama?"

Zoisite saw his teacher that used to be strike and cold. He struggled to sit up, but he failed. He was a little upset about that, but Kunzite stopped him gentlely:"Don't move, Zoisite, or it would make you feel worse."

The silver-haired teacher noticed that Zoisite's emerald eyes were now likely to be covered by mist. He knew it was because of his fever.

"Well, whatever you say, I am ready to listen." Said Zoisite. He was questioning almost everything, but oddly, he was glad to obey the orders from Kunzite—at least a little more glad, compared with those from anyone else.

Kunzite tightened the blanket for Zoisite and said nothing. He touched his forehead again, and the heat was obvious enough to show how was Zoisite.

Then came in the maid. She humbly remind Lord Kunzite that it was time for Lord Zoisite to rest. Kunzite nodded politely, and prepared to leave.

But he felt a grasp on his cape, with hardly any strength but enough for his aware. He turned back, and saw Zoisite's eyes full of loneliness.

"Could you be with me please, Kunzite-sama?" Zoisite gazed at his teacher and added at once:"I mean, if you are not busy…"

It was not the responsibility of a teacher or a trainer. But the weak, humble voice was definitely difficult for Kunzite to say no to. So he sat down on the chair again, with nodding to his fairy pupil.

The maid bowed and left, there was nobody else in the room now. Zoisite smiled, and Kunzite felt himself could hardly move his gaze away from the younger's pretty face. Hence, he began to talk about things happened in the recent day, and Zoisite seemed rather interested in that.

They both forgot the time.

Not until Zoisite suddenly began trembling, Kunzite recognized that it was already midnight.

For Zoisite, it meant chills, which was the worst feeling in the fever. Since he was so badly ill and it was already midnight, Zoisite soon felt half asleep, and the surroundings faded from his consciousness.

Kunzite has tightened the blanket several times, but the boy was still chilling. Finally an idea came to the silver-haired teenager, and he was shocked by his own thought. He hesitated for a while, and persuaded himself at last.

It's necessary to make sure that Zoisite could back to his training schedule, and that meant he must be recovered tomorrow. Kunzite announced to himself quietly.

Hence, Kunzite finally made the decision. He took off his clothes and lay into the pupil's blanket, gripped Zoisite into his arm, in order to warm the chilling boy. The student was still on fever, and the heat made Kunzite feel burning. He held the younger one closer, in other to make that poor, ill boy feel better.

The warmth calmed Zoisite, and he finally fell asleep. Then Kunzite fell asleep, too.

Zoisite was totally recovered in the following morning. Perhaps because of the warmth, he was so unwilling to wake up. He moved slightly, and finally opened his emerald eyes.

Kunzite tried to explain why he was sleeping on his bed to Zoisite, but he found that unnecessary. Zoisite was too young to think about it, he even didn't know what made his teacher appeared so embarrassing, although that appearance faded after a shot, and the flash was short enough for Zoisite to believe that it was his own illusion.

The silver-haired teenager secretly cheered for his hiding his emotion well. He ensured Zoisite was ready for the training, before asked his student to meet him in the royal garden.

Well, today is another day…

Perhaps one day, Zoisite would understand his teacher's feeling…and his own as well. Kunzite was waiting for that day, carefully, patiently.


End file.
